FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions 'I've got a crash plz help!!!' POST THE FULL CRASH REPORT ON GITHUB OR IT WILL BE IGNORED 'What is this mod?' Bewitchment is a Minecraft Mod about magic, hopefully the spiritual successor of Witchery by Emoniph. It was born from the union of 2 separate projects, WitchWorks and Covens 'Is this gonna be an exact copy of Witchery?' While we are trying to stay close to the original feeling of the mod, we will change and rework a lot of stuff in the process. It's easier to think of this as a brand new mod 'Is feature X from Witchery gonna be in this?' Refer to the github wiki page 'I have this great idea for the mod, can you add it?' We are no longer collecting suggestions from users, as we are finalizing the ideas for the general progression and mechanics 'What happened to Emoniph?' We don't know, unfortunately 'OMG you should totally add this "end game/1 shot everything/flying/indestructible weapon of immortality"' No <3 Balance over all else. 'Can you add this feature from Intangible?' This is a witchery successor, not an *anything from Emoniph* successor, most of the stuff wouldn't fit in the lore/feel 'When is this gonna be ready?' We don't know, it's a lot of work and we cannot give an ETA. Asking this will result in an instant soft ban (cannot write, but won't stop you from reading) In case this isn't clear enough, this also applies to alpha requests, preview, and any other form of build Please keep in mind that we (developers, artists, testers...) have a life outside this discord channel, most of us are students, or have a job, or both. We cannot pour 100% of our attention for the sake of the mod, we are all doing this for free, so please be kind and don't insist on this. We are working as fast as we can! How will vampire, hunters and werewolves work? Will they be the same? Will they be able to do X and to use Y? For vampires, see the wiki page in the links channel. The others we don't know yet. Transformations are being worked on, and are bound to change as we code them 'Spectres?' yes, but don't stress about them. We are still working on them, even us admins are still not sure how they will be 'How do I get access to the alpha/beta/whatever?' At this point in time, via donating any amount on my patreon, or being selected in surveys. 'Isn't a male witch called a warlock?' No. Witch is gender neutral, and warlock means traitor of the coven. Both the meanings are misused in literature Is this mod dead? No. How do I increase Altar Power? Modifier Suits: Modifiers are divided up into 4 groups based on the Tarots. Modifiers of the same type do not stack, and only the first one of that suite applied to the Altar counts. Items marked with a * are the "best" instance of the suite to use. - Cups: Goblets, Filled Goblets*, Flower Pots, Bottles - Wands: Torches, Candles, End Rods* - Swords: Athame, Boline, and other Swords - Pentacles: Pentacle, Demon Hearts, Wither and Normal Skulls, Player and Zombie Heads, Dragon Head*, gems Multiple Altars will NOT help. Altars are not batteries but rather "gauges" for the magical energy in the area. Likewise the material an Altar is made from will not impact the ME it has, the materials are just aesthetic. An Altar can draw from plants in a 32x32x32 radius, and can distribute power in a 16x16x16 radius. Plants, plants, and more plants. Variety is key with Bewitchment, you need a small grove of unique plants and fungi to help generate power. Flowers, crops, trees, and even modded plants all count towards your Altar total. 1 Poppy, 1 Dandelion, and 1 Rose Bush is better than 3 Poppies, likewise 2 Poppies and 1 Dandelion is still better than 3 Poppies. You need a varied mix of plants. Is there a playable release? Yes. Will you add (insert text here suggesting vampires will be immune to the sun)? No. Vampires will never be immune to the sun under any circumstances. Stop asking.